


Harry's Vaction

by c0dy88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 艦隊これくしょん | Kantai Collection
Genre: F/M, Multi, Nudity, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0dy88/pseuds/c0dy88
Summary: Harry needed a vacation. Everyone with eyes could see it. But only Sirius had the balls to actually go against Dumbledore and do something about it.All characters and settings are the property of people other then me, unless their OC's...and even then some of them aren't really mine, so please paruse the original works.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fubuki Harry Potter/Multi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Harry's Vaction

Story Start.

Harry Potter laid in his bed and sigh for what felt like the hundredth time.

It had been a week since he’d returned to the Dursley’s home from another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a particularly grueling years this time. Part of Harry just wanted to relax for the next couple of months, the other part wanted somethings that had happened towards the end of the year to come to a head and stop haunting his dreams. Most of him just wanted something, anything to happen to break the monotony.

So, when his snowy owl Hedwig flew in the window with a package tied to her leg, Harry looked up in interest.

Taking the package from his loyal owl Harry opened it to find a small box, a book and a note from his dogfather Sirius.

“Hey pup, I know you must be going stir crazy right now, so I snuck you a ritual that your father and I developed to make the summers more entertaining. The steps are in the book and the materials are in the chest, just tap it with your wand to expand the chest to get them. Go have fun pup.”

Thankful that at least his dogfather was looking out for him, Harry expanded the trunk and looked through the book to learn just what this ritual really required. Like Sirius had said it was actually quite simple and all the materials were present in the trunk. Harry quickly set up the ritual and, after triple checking the phrases that needed to be said, started the ritual. There was a flash of light and Harry wouldn’t be seen by anyone until a week before the start of next term.

BREAK.

Harry slowly opened his eyes as the flash dissipated to find himself standing in an off-white room in front of a dark, wooden desk. Behind the desk was a padded, high backed chair, while on the desk were the usual deck dressings along with five manila folders and a white peaked cap. Picking up one of the folders, Harry opened it. Inside was a pull body picture of a girl with a larger picture of a ship of some kind, there was also a page with a short description of the girl’s personality and some of her abilities along with a small magical seal.

Looking through the various folders Harry finally decided on the first one he’d picked up and touched his wand to the seal. All five folders glowed briefly before they all disappeared. Harry had time to blink before he heard a knocking coming from behind him. Turning Harry found himself looking at a heavy, dark wooden door when a second round of knocks sounded. Blinking a couple of times in confusion Harry then stood a little straighter and spoke out.

“Enter”

The door opened and in stepped the girl from the folder Harry had selected. The girl had short hair that was either black or a really dark brown, tied in a low ponytail at the back with long side locks that framed her face. She had an athletic but petite figure that was showing a hint of feminine curves. For clothing she wore a white, short sleeved sailor top with a blue collar with a matching blue, pleated, knee length skirt, black knee socks and leather loafers.

Overall, Harry thought she was kind a cute, if a little plain.

“Nice to meet you Admiral, I’m the Special Type Destroyer, Fubuki, please take care of me” Fubuki ended her greeting by bowing at the waist until she was almost parallel with the floor.

“It’s nice to meet you as well Fubuki” Harry responded, but before he could bow Fubuki bounced back up and approached him.

“Why are you out of uniform admiral?” Fubuki asked before picking up the white cap from the desk and placed it on his head “There, please make an effort to always be in uniform Admiral” With that done Fubuki smiled and her brown eyes seemed to sparkle before she grab Harry’s hand “Allow me to show you around admiral” she then began to drag Harry around.

“Through this door is your quarters as well as your secretary’s, though sense I’m your only subordinate that means me” Fubuki said as she gestured at a door on the left wall of the room Harry had appeared in “This is your office, where you will have meets with members of the fleet, as well as plan operations and issue missions. Through there is the Operations Room” Fubuki said as she pointed to a door in the right wall “from there you will get missions from high command, communicate with other bases, and track any major operations” Fubuki then drag Harry out the door she’d entered through. Beyond the door was a covered walkway surrounding a patch of bare earth maybe about the size of number four Privat Drive had been, maybe thirty feet by forty.

“That wing is the Kitchens and Storeroom” Fubuki said as she pointed to the right wing of the building “and that wing houses the Summoning Room and the classrooms.”

“What’s the Summoning Room do? Besides the obvious I mean” Harry asked.

“With it, resources and special tickets you can summon new ships and equipment” Fubuki stated “it can be a little random most of the time, but every little bit helps.” Then she pointed to the wing of the house directly across from them. This wing was divided in two with a ten-foot-wide passage separating the two halves.

“That’s the Dormitory wing. Each section has three rooms and each room has four beds, so it can bunk twenty-four persons comfortably, or forty-eight if people are willing to double bunk, there’s also a small infirmary with four repair baths” Fubuki then turned back to Harry fully before continuing “And that concludes the tour of the your headquarters building, please follow me and I’ll show you the rest of the base” Fubuki then led Harry out through the passage in the Dormitory Wing.

Exiting the passage Harry found that the building was surrounded by a scattering of palm trees with some other broad-leafed tropical trees. It was also about six hundred meters up a shallow slope from a sandy beach and the ocean. Looking out across the water Harry notice a couple small islands maybe a couple of miles away. Closer in Harry noticed a couple of stone causeways leading out into the sea with a smallish building in between them.

“The piers are for the docking of ships and large flying boats that bring in supplies. In between them is the warehouse that will store the equipment of the various ships in your fleet, though right now it only holds mine. If you’ll look that way” Fubuki said as she pointed of to their left “you’ll see the bunkers that serve as the fuel depot. There’s a similar arrangement over there” Fubuki then pointed to their right “which hold all the ammo. Fuel and Ammo are stored separately, both from each other and from anything else to protect against explosions” She then pointed back towards the Headquarters building “Behind the Headquarters is the Water cisterns, they collect rain water from the roof and store it for use by the base. It rains pretty regularly in the Southern Sea Areas so as long as we’re careful it should last awhile, but if the base grows enough it would be best to either find a spring to tap, if this island has one, or bring in a Desalinization Plant to purify sea water. Back over there” Fubuki pointed roughly back to their right “is the Air Strip, though we currently don’t have the facilities to truly handle aircraft.”

“I see” Harry responded while nodding his head.

“The forest on the island has several fruit trees from which we can augment our foodstuffs between resupply runs” Fubuki supplied “There are also feral goats, deer, hogs and cattle on the island that we can hunt, and there’s always fish in the bay and ocean.”

“Interesting” Harry commented before a sound reach his ears, sort of a buzzing “What’s that sound” Fubuki blinked and listened for a few moments before she smiled and clapped her hands.

“That probably the Start Up supplies arriving, if you’ll find a place to rest admiral I’ll go organize the unloading and storage of the supplies” Before Harry could even respond Fubuki turned and ran down towards the piers while little…things appeared around her and started running in various directions. From a small building Fubuki hadn’t bothered to point out several small trucks (really more like motorized carts) began to trundle down to the shore. Harry then noticed several large airplanes with boat-like main hulls land on the water of the bay and power themselves up to the piers. From large doors in the plane’s sides the…Harry just decided to call them Fairies…Began to unload crates and barrels of various things, which were loaded into the trucks and moved to various places. Fubuki meanwhile was talking to one of the pilots of the planes with a clipboard and pen in hand.

After each plane finished unloading it powered away from the pier and took off again, to be replaced by the next plane. After about an hour or so the last plane pulled out and flew off, and twenty minutes after that Fubuki came back, almost skipping as she did.

“So, did we get anything good?” Harry asked once she was in range.

“why yes!” Fubuki all but cheered “we’ve now got decent stocks of Steel, Bauxite, Fuel and Ammo along with a good stock of basic food stuffs and ten Summoning Tickets. They even brought us two dozen chickens with feed for a month!” Harry noticed that some of the fairies were building a structure in the nearby trees, which he assumed was going to be the chicken coop. Asking to see the supply list, Harry was surprised yet not surprised to see that when Fubuki said basic foodstuffs, she meant it! Most of what they’d been sent was bulk bags or barrels of Potatoes, Rice and Flour, supplemented with smaller amounts of dried vegetables, salt and pepper and yeast.

There was no meat at all. Harry figured that they were expected to scrounge that up themselves.

Still Harry could think of times he’d had less.

Looking at the position of the sun in the sky Harry thought for a moment before turning to Fubuki with a question.

“So, should we do the summoning tonight or wait for the morning?” Fubuki thought about it herself for a couple of moments before answering.

“We should be able to pull it off tonight before we’ll have to turn in” Nodding Harry led the way back to the Summoning Room in the headquarters. Along the way Harry and Fubuki debated how much of the supply stocks to devote to the summoning’s. Harry eventually convinced Fubuki that they would use half the stocks, which would allow for three summoning’s, while still allowing for some operations to be conducted.

With quiet reverence the fairies loaded the first portions of steel, ammo and fuel into the Summoning Room before exiting. When the door closed Harry placed the Summoning Ticket on the door and tapped it with his wand, just as Fubuki had instructed. First the ticket, then the door itself began to glow before the glow cutoff and the ticket burned away. The whole area was quiet for a few moments before there was a creak as the room’s door was slowly pushed open.

From the Summoning Room stepped a girl who was obviously shorter than Fubuki, barely reaching her chin. The girl had brown hair held in a fold in the back, while the front was kind off messy. She had brown eyes with a certain timidity to them and she had a rather petite figure. She wore a long-sleeved white sailor top with a black collar and a red scarf, black knee-length pleated skirt, black knee socks and leather loafers.

Harry recognized her from the files that had been on the desk when he first arrived.

“Hello there, I’m Inazuma of the Akatsuki-class Destroyers, please take care of me Nanodesu!”

“Of course we’ll take care of you Inazuma-chan” Fubuki said, which made Inazuma smile. Harry nodded to the girl as the fairies began stacking the next bunch of supplies into the Summoning Room.

“Thank you for coming Inazuma, I’m Harry Potter” Inazuma nodded and bowed to Harry before moving to stand next to Fubuki.

“We’re going to have to work on your greetings admiral” Fubuki spoke with a smile on her face as Harry applied the second ticket to the door and touched it off.

“How so?” Harry asked.

“You are the Admiral of this base, something all the new arrivals need to know, so include it in your greetings” Before Harry could respond the Summoning Room stopped glowing and the ticket burned away. Moments later the door opened and a girl who could be the twin of Inazuma stepped out. In fact, the only differences between this girl and Inazuma was that her hair was a slightly different shade of brown and was worn down and rather mess. Her socks also reached up to mid-thigh.

But perhaps the biggest difference was in personality. This girl practically dripped confidence and a Happy-go-lucky nature.

“I’m Ikazuchi, you can rely I me for anything”

“Thank you for coming Ikazuchi, I’m Harry Potter, the admiral of this base” Harry responded with a grin. He liked the new girl’s chipper-ness. Ikazuchi nodded before running over to Inazuma and hugging her, before starting to talk a mile a minute with the other girl. Looking over at Fubuki, Harry noticed that she was smiling while also shaking her head and obviously trying not to laugh, which Harry took as a good sign.

As the fairies restocked the Summoning Room Harry talked a little bit with the two newest members of his fleet(?). it turned out that they were in fact sisters, with Ikazuchi being the older of the two. Ikazuchi was also obsessed with being a good big sister, which Harry took to mean that she tended to spoil Inazuma whenever she could and that Ikazuchi would probably be a source of mischief around the base. Probably not intentionally, but a source none the less.

As the Summoning Room stopped glowing for the final time that night, the four current members of the base stood with bated breath, waiting to see who would arrive next. The door opened and a head of dark gray hair peeked around it. Harry heard a sharp inhaling from the three girls behind him. The blue eyes of the girl behind the door widened slightly and Harry was surprised when she started to retreat but was stopped when Inazuma called out to her.

“Please wait! No one’s going to attack you here” Inazuma then walked up to the girl and began quietly talking to her. Harry didn’t have a clue what was going on, so he decided to let Inazuma handle it. Something she managed in a couple of minutes as she led the other girl fully around the door.

Besides the gray hair, which the girl wore in a ponytail that reach her mid back, and blue eyes the girl had a build similar to Ikazuchi and Inazuma’s. She was dressed in a simple white tee shirt with 225 embroidered on each sleeve, a pair of blue shorts, white knee socks and leather boots.

“Hello, I’m Destroyer two twenty-five, USS Pope. I’ll do my best even if I’m a little out of date.”

“Thank you for coming Pope. I’m Harry Potter, the Admiral of this base” Pope nodded and let Inazuma pull her over to Ikazuchi and Fubuki to introduce them. Harry then led everyone back to the Office. Along the way Harry noticed that it was almost dark, so when they reached the office Harry release the girls after declaring Fubuki as his secretary and sent them to bed. Harry then made his way to the room Fubuki had said was his and entered. Inside Harry found a simple Queen-sized bed, a pair of dressers and a pair of desks, but no lights, the only light entering the room coming from a single small window halfway up the wall behind the bed. Harry started opening draws in the dresser marked ‘Admiral’s’, and found his clothes neatly folded within. Starting to get changed for bed, Harry started when he noticed Fubuki next to him also changing, her skirt and shirt were already off and she was sitting on the bed pulling of her socks.

Harry could feel his face turning red as he took in Fubuki’s tight frame, lightly tanned skin and modest bust.

“Um? Fubuki? What are you doing?” Harry asked as he quickly finished changing into his night clothes, all while trying not to stare at the basically naked girl not two meters from him.

“I’m getting ready for bed admiral; this is my room to after all” Fubuki answered with an amused smile. Harry decided not to comment and crawled into the queen-sized bed, followed by Fubuki a moment later. Goodnights where exchanged and Harry tried to get to sleep, maybe slightly harder when Fubuki curled into Harry side.

BREAK.

Harry awoke the next morning to an empty bed, which surprised him, but he merely got up and went to his dresser to change. Inside he found a pair of khaki shorts, a topical print shirt, white knee socks and tennis shoes. Slipping these on as well as his admiral’s cap Harry left the room and started exploring his headquarters building. He didn’t encounter anyone else around the building until he reached the kitchen, where he found Pope working a massive skillet on the stove.

“Morning” Harry mumbled once he realized someone was in the kitchen. Poor Pope must not have realized he had come in as she let out a surprised ‘Eep!’, jumped slightly and spun around. At the sight of Harry slumping into a seat Pope relaxed slightly.

“Good morning Admiral” Pope then returned to her cooking “would you like something to eat?”

“Yes please” Harry replied as he slumped into a chair close to where Pope was cooking “What did you make?”

“Fried Mashed Potatoes, rehydrated carrots and peas and I gathered the mornings eggs from the chicken coop” Pope answered as she started to make Harry up a plate “By the way, how would you like your eggs?” Harry asked that his eggs be scrambled, which Pope set to work doing. For the next few moments, they ate and worked in companionable silences, the only word said was a ‘thanks’ from Harry when Pope brought him his eggs.

When he had finished his meal however Harry sat watching Pope make up plates for the others before gathering their dirty dishes for washing.

“So, what’s the deal between you and the others Pope?” Harry finally asked. Pope puttered about for a bit in silences, and just as Harry started to think she wasn’t going answer she spoke up.

“How much do you know of the Pacific War admiral?”

“Not very much” Harry responded, “I transferred schools before it was really cover and my new school doesn’t care about anything outside of its own niche.”

“To put it simply then Admiral” Pope paused for a moment before continuing “The US fought the Japanese in the Pacific War. I’m the spirit of a US ship, they’re Japanese. I was sunk early in the war, and the survivors of my crew spent almost four year in Japanese…Prison camps” Here Pope shiver in a way that told Harry it hadn’t been good “So you should be able to understand why I’m nervous around them” Pope then sighed “In fact the only Japanese ships I’m able to really trust are Inazuma and her sistership Ikazuchi, because Inazuma rescued my crew when others would have left them to the sharks, and if Inazuma hadn’t Ikazuchi would’ve” Harry nodded at that as it did explain quite a bit. Including all the naval talk being thrown around, if they were all the spirits of ships then this whole thing was starting to make a little bit of sense.

Harry would have continued talking with Pope but the sound of feet on wood interrupted them, and a moment later the three other members of their group trooped in. All three were wearing white tee shirts, blue legless shorts, white knee socks and running shoes, so Harry figured they’d been out exercising somewhere. When they spotted Pope the two younger members practically ran over to her.

“Pope-chan! So, this is where you were hiding? Nanodeus!” Inazuma said as she hugged Pope.

“I wasn’t hiding, I was making breakfast!” Pope sputtered, only to receive blank looks from everybody else “I wasn’t” she continued.

“You totally were” Ikazuchi interrupted even as she picked up a towel and started drying the dishes.

“We were going to asked if you wanted to join us this morning, but we couldn’t find you” Inazuma continued.

“I had to get up early to gather the eggs and feed the chickens” Pope continued to protest “And it takes time to boil potatoes properly.” Harry and Fubuki couldn’t help smiling as Ikazuchi and particularly Inazuma keep bugging poor Pope, even as they grabbed the plates that Pope had made for them. Finishing her own plate Fubuki took it over to the sink to be washed, then she turned to Harry.

“Admiral we need to head over to the Operations Room to turn in our report and receive any missions high command might have for us” Harry nodded and got up to follow her, even as Pope gave him pleading eyes to not leave her alone with Ikazuchi and Inazuma. Reaching the Operations Room, Fubuki handed Harry a form to fill out while she sat down at a set of large, old style radio. Harry found the form relatively simple and had it done in minutes. Handing it back to Fubuki, Harry took a look at the pad of paper in front of her. Fubuki had written a number of things on it but Harry couldn’t understand any of it.

“Anything interesting or important?” Harry finally asked.

“Not really” Fubuki set down the headset for the radio “The really important info will be delivered by courier plane later. I did get some info on possible Abyssal Convey Routes and Supply Cashes, but nothing else.”

“Okay” Harry nodded before stopping.

“Um Fubuki? Who or What are ‘Abyssals’?” Fubuki’s head snapped around and she looked at Harry in shock “Sorry, I wasn’t informed of what I was being sent into.”

“That has to be the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard of happening, sending a new admiral out without even tell him what he’ll be fighting” Fubuki sighed after her little rant before focusing back on Harry “anyway, the Abyssals are…sea demons? Corrupted ship spirits? It’s not entirely known for sure. All we do know is that they hate humanity and attack it wherever they find it.”

“And as ship spirits, you’ve been summoned to fight them?” Harry asked as Fubuki began pinning notes to a large map on the wall that Harry assumed was a map of the area around the base.

“That’s mostly correct” Fubuki answered with a nod “Only we aren’t the actual spirit of the ship, more like a copy that the spirit has aloud to be made. If you ever visit other bases, or ships for other bases come to visit us, you might meet other Fubuki’s. but they won’t be exactly like me as they’ve all lived different lives to me under different admirals and with different experiences.”

“Right” Harry nodded before focusing on the map “so could you please explain what-?” Harry waved his hand at the wall and all the little tags on it.

“The white tag is our location” Fubuki explained as she pointed at the one white tag pinned to the board “blue tags are ‘allied’ bases. Red tags with gray borders represent possible Abyssal activity, mostly in the form of radio traffic.” Now somewhat knowing what he was looking at Harry observed the map more closely before tapping on of the red and gray tags.

“This one is awfully close to the base” Fubuki looked at the tag Harry was tapping and nodded “What would be the normal reaction to something like this?”

“Normally it would be to send a scout plane to take a look” Fubuki responded “But as we currently lack aircraft, it would be to send a destroyer instead” Harry thought about it for a moment before he turned back to Fubuki.

“Is all the paperwork handled for today?” Fubuki nodded “Then Fubuki, I want you to take Inazuma and Ikazuchi and go checkout this activity.”

“Yes Admiral” Fubuki responded formally before she turned and headed for the door. Harry waited a few moments, going over his response in his mind multiple times before he to walked from the room.

BREAK.

“Are you sure you understand everything?” Fubuki asked Pope as they stood beside the dock.

“Yes Fubuki” Pope responded with a hint of annoyance in her voice, Fubuki had repeated the same question three times already, and Pope’s patience was starting to wear thin. Fubuki flashed as she realized that was starting to nag the other destroyer.

“Sorry. I’m_” Fubuki blinked as Pope stuck a pair of fingers in Fubuki’s mouth, preventing her from talking.

“I get it Fubuki! Really, I do” Pope snapped before taking a couple of deep breaths before continuing “You’re a worrying worrywart who worries. Focus on what your do and leave the base and the admiral to me, and if I mess that up then you can nag me when you get back, understand.” Fubuki nodded her agreement “good, otherwise I was going to ram your bridge THROUGH this dock and kick your stern several times before ramming a torpedo up your stern, panties and all!” Pope said as she removed her fingers from Fubuki’s mouth and wiped them off on the apron she was still wearing. Then Pope hugged the taller destroyer and advised her to be careful be turning to head back to whatever she’d been doing.

Fubuki blinked a couple of times as she watched the American destroyer walk away before she turned to find an amused Harry standing there with Inazuma and Ikazuchi, both also amused.

“Not one word” Fubuki tried to sound stern, emphasis on the ‘tried’. She then walked to the end of the dock before stepping off. When her shoes hit the water, a flash surrounded Fubuki. when the flash ended Fubuki had a backpack that looked like a funnel along with a tripod that reached above her head. In her right hand was a turret with two guns, while three more turrets hug from her thighs (one on the right and two on the left). Her shoes and ankles were also surrounded with a metal frame, the top of with had…windows?

“Alright let’s get going” Fubuki called. Inazuma and Ikazuchi nodded before they turned, and each gave Harry a hug before they jumped off the dock. On contacted with the water their equipment appeared. A funnel backpack like Fubuki, but with an anchor hanging off the back and two metal plates on arms on the sides and a turret over their right shoulder. On their left arms was a bracer with two more-gun turrets. From their waists hug two of the strange turrets with a third on their right thighs. They also had metal frames around their shoes, but Inazuma and Ikazuchi’s reached all the way to their knees.

“Good luck” Harry called as the three destroyers started accelerating away from the dock, with the three waving back. Once the three destroyers had cleared the reef Harry turned and walked back up to the headquarters. There he found Pope standing next to the entrance without her apron.

“So, what are we going to do now admiral?” Pope asked.

“Let explore the island and see what supplies we can scrounge up” Pope nodded, and the pair walked off along the edge of the forest.

BREAK.

“I didn’t expect this when I suggested we go scrounge supplies” Harry said as he and Pope peeked over a fallen log along the beach on the opposite side of the island from the base. The reason they were hiding soon became apparent as a large black mass slid to a stop on the beach, the front then opened to reveal large gray teeth and a black tongue. The tongue retracted and little black…things began dragging black crates up onto the beach.

“What are they doing?” Harry whispered to Pope without taking his eyes of the things down on the beach.

“Probably trying to stealth invade the island without us noticing” Pope growled “our base is so new that they might think they can overrun us with a surprise land assault sometime in the next few nights before we can gain the strength to repeal them.”

“Is that possible?” Harry asked.

“Very” Pope answered, “There are some islands that keep getting traded back and forth all the time.” Harry nodded before a frown crossed his face.

“Could you beat that thing down there now Pope” Pope turned and gave Harry a blank look.

“While its stopped and unloading? Easily, just give me the order and it dies” Harry nodded.

“Do it” Pope hopped up and slipped into the underbrush without a word. Moments later Pope appeared several hundred feet down the breach and sprinted for the water. Before the creatures could react to her Pope’s feet hit the surf, her equipment appeared, and she started charging toward the creatures. Her backpack had four small funnels on a plate that she wore crossways across her back. In her hand was what appeared to be a rifle stock but with some kind of strange tubes hanging under the barrel, while each hip had a small metal tub with a tiny cannon in it connected to her belt.

Pope immediately started firing at the large, black creature, even as it tried to drag itself back into the water to fight back. It never stood a chance as Pope immediately found the range and her guns began blasting bits of black metal and gore from its body. By the Pope reached the creature it was little more then a battered, smoking mess. Not that that stopped Pope putting a few more shots into it just to be sure. Then the destroyer turned her guns onto the little creatures panicking on the beach.

Ten minutes and it was all over with Harry standing next to the smoldering corpse of the larger creature as Pope sent some of her fairies to hunt down any of the small creatures that may have escaped her gun fire. Then she returned to Harry.

“Operation complete admiral” Pope said with a salute “my fairies will gather anything of value, and I’ve called the fairies back at base, their sending a couple of trunks to transport everything back.”

“Great” Harry replied while still staring at the larger creature “So, what are we going to do with this?” Pope blink before looking at the thing’s body, then she walked to a point roughly in its center and rammed an arm up to the shoulder into it. Harry stared in shock as Pope felt around for something before crowing in triumph and she pulled a fist-sized darkly glowing pearl out, which she held up for Harry to see.

“This, admiral, is the solidified essence of an Abyssal. If we take this back and have it purified of its taint, we can basically use it like a summoning ticket, and for cheaper to. The fairies will break down the rest of the body for usable matters” Harry nodded before turn back towards the base.

“Good to know” Harry said as he started walking “I’m heading back Pope, if you could get that Purified as soon as possible please” Pope nodded and also started walking back “Can the summoning room be used to summon thing other than ships?”

“I think so” Pope answered. Harry nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence. On arrival Pope headed of to start the purification of the orb, while Harry walked up to the small shed where he’d seen the fairies come from earlier. Knocking Harry was greeted by a burly looking fairy in worn cloths and a bandanna. The fairy looked up at Harry, and on noticing the admiral’s hat on his head straightened up.

“Desu?” the fairy asked politely.

“How much in resources to get the airstrip working?” Harry asked back. The fairy thought about it for a few moments before giving an answer.

“Desu desu…Desu…desu” Harry nodded before asking if there was any paperwork, which there was as two other fairies brought the form and a pen for him. Harry signed form and then nodded to the lead fairy before turning and heading to the headquarters building. Though he did look back when he heard engine noises, to see a pair of bulldozers crawling towards the airstrip, followed by two dozen odd fairies with pick, shovels and other tools.

When he reached the headquarters, Harry headed to the small storage area to check the supply levels. They’d taken a hit with his recent build order but were still above the level Fubuki wanted them to stay above. Nodding Harry was about to leave before he noticed a fishing pole and a bag sitting near the door. Harry had never been fishing before in his life, but when he opened the bag, he noticed a ‘fishing for dummies’ book at the top.

Why not.

BREAK.

Fubuki was humming to herself as she led Inazuma and Ikazuchi back into the harbor before sunrise the next morning.

Their mission had been rather successful. They’d raided several Abyssal supplies cashes, snagged, stripped and sunk an Abyssal freighter and ambushed an Abyssal scouting force of a cruiser and two destroyers. Inazuma now carried the essence of the cruiser with her while Ikazuchi towed a barge loaded with all the Steel, Fuel and Ammo they’d collected.

Pulling up to the dock she helped Ikazuchi beach the barge and called on some of the fairy workers to unload it before the three of them headed over to the shrine to have the essence purified. All three were surprised to find the shrine fairies already working on an essence when they arrived but left the second and headed for the headquarters. There they found Pope patrolling the courtyard.

“Mornin’” Pope greeted with a yawn. Fubuki considered interrogating Pope right then and there, but her own exhaustion stayed her hand. Instead she merely greeted the other destroyer before she headed to the room she and her admiral shared. Slipping into the room she saw her admiral sleeping soundly in the bed. Taking this as a sign that whatever had happened had turned out alright Fubuki changed into her usual sleepwear and crawled into the bed.

Snuggling into Harry’s side she felt herself starting to drift off. Whatever had happened could what a few hours for her to get some sleep.

BREAK.

“WHAT?!” Fubuki nearly shouted at breakfast the next morning while the eyes of Inazuma and Ikazuchi widen. Pope and Harry had just finished telling them about their day after the trio had left.

“Why didn’t you call us back Harry?” Fubuki asked, obviously upset. Harry blinked, this had to be one of the first times he’d heard Fubuki refer to him as ‘Harry’ and not ‘Admiral’.

“We had it handled and you said radio silence is standard procedure” seeing Fubuki starting to swell Harry quickly moved to defuse the situation “if anything else had happened I’d have called you Fubuki”

“You better have” Fubuki grumbled as she torn in her breakfast. About the only good thing she could say about this breakfast was that they had fish to go with the rice and veg. Once breakfast was done and the dishes washed everyone trooped over to the shrine to pick up the purified essence of the destroyer that Pope had sunk. With it in hand the group then headed over to the Summoning Room. Along the way Harry and Fubuki went over the updated supply report with the fairy in change of the warehouse.

“With these kinds of numbers, we’ll easily be able to both summon the destroyer and a heavier ship now and another heavy ship once the cruiser essence has been purified” Fubuki concluded with a smile.

“Good” Harry responded as fairies loaded supplies into the Summoning Room “and the airfield should be ready for operations in two days. How much does it costed to summon aircraft?”

“Not nearly as much as it does to summon ships” Fubuki responded “but it does require Bauxite, which is rarer than all the other resources” Harry nodded his understanding before noticing that the room had stopped glowing and the door was opening. The first thing about the girl that caught Harry’s eye was her hair. It almost reached mid-thigh and was unabashedly a bright, shiny purple. Accenting the hair was a large hair ornament consisting of a red core with three purple petals sweeping along one side, that the girl wore above her left ear. The girl had expressive purple eyes set in a rounded almost baby face that just shouted cuteness, attached to a body that was almost as tall as Fubuki but more petite in its lines. She was wearing a loose, white sailor blouse with dark green collar and cuffs, with short puffy sleeves and it didn’t reach her navel, showing a strip of skin between the bottom of the shirt and the waist band of her green, pleated skirt that itself barely reached mid-thigh. Below that where black, thigh-high tights and leather loafers.

Overall, Harry would say the girl was going for cuteness personified, not whichever warship she was.

“Hello, I’m Kisaragi, second of the Mutsuki-class Destroyers, thank you for having me” Dang, even the way the girl spoke was cute.

“Thank you for coming Kisaragi. I’m Harry Potter, the admiral in charge of this base. I’ll let your shipmates handle their own introductions later” Kisaragi smiled cutely before stepping around Harry and joining the rest while Harry directed the fairies to restock the room for the next summoning. With that complete Harry planted a Summoning Ticket on the door and turned back to the group. All the girls seemed to be getting along, though Harry noticed that Pope and Kisaragi were separated by the other three. Harry wasn’t sure who it was intentional for but at least no own was fighting.

The Summoning Room stopped glowing within moments and Harry turned back to greet whichever ship came through. The door opened to reveal a girl who was Harry’s height with lower-back length, dark brown hair, tied back in a ponytail with a short green ribbon. Her figure was slightly curvier than any of the destroyers, especially in the chest, and she had dark eyes. She wore a burn orange blouse top with short sleeves and long tails all around that reached to the edge of her mid-thigh length, black plaited skirt. Below this were black knee socks and again leather loafers along with black elbow gloves on her arms.

“Hello, I’m light cruiser Jintsuu, please treat me well” Jintsuu announced as she gave a low bow.

“Welcome, I’m Harry Potter, commander of this base” Harry responded “if you’d like to follow us I think its time to actually use my office for a formal meeting this time” Harry then turned and started walking towards said office. Once they got the Harry sat in his chair behind his desk for the first time. To his right Fubuki stood in a loose but formal position while in front of him the five other girls formed a loose line. Pope at one end with Inazuma and Ikazuchi in the middle and Kisaragi and Jintsuu at the other end. They were all at least pretending to be relaxed about the whole thing even though he caught Pope giving everyone nervous looks and Jintsuu occasionally glancing at Pope over the other girls’ heads.

But no one was fighting, which to Harry was the important part.

“I think the group has gotten large enough now that we need to get a bit more organized” Harry started “I want to keep running like we did the other day” he then gave Fubuki a sideways look “And also after yesterday’s incident I think we’re going to need to keep at least someone back here in case the Abyssal’s try coming to call again” Harry then leaned back in his chair to get a more comfortable position “Also its best to assume that I have the historical knowledge of a ten year old regarding the Second World War. So please, if you have any suggestions, speak up” The various different girls gave each other looks before Ikazuchi spoke up.

“Why didn’t your school teach anything about World War Two?” Harry smiled before answering.

“Because at eleven I transferred to a school that didn’t really care about anything beyond a narrow focus of study” When Ikazuchi asked what kind of study Harry grinned as he whipped out his wand and levitated the squealing girl until she was halfway to the ceiling. After putting Ikazuchi back down Harry grinned.

“Magic” was all he had to say. The girls all blanked out for a moment before seeming to focus back on the here and now, though Harry was sure they had questions.

“I think we need at least two of us to do around-the-clock patrol around the atoll” surprisingly it was Pope that spoke up first “and maybe another here at base as a reserve/resting.”

“That’s very true Pope-san” Fubuki said while nodding to the lone American of the group “and those who conducted the patrol need to rest and resupply. We didn’t get back to base until fairly late this morning and used up a far amount of ammo, it will take time to replenish those before we do it again.”

“I’ll take the shift around the island” Pope piped in again, “I was already up all last night and I need proper sleep soon, so_” Harry nodded as Fubuki wrote it down on a pad of paper before Harry dismissed her to go get some sleep.

“Well that takes care of that” Harry then turned to the remaining girls before continuing “And given that Fubuki, Ikazuchi and Inazuma came in late this morning that leave our newest members to conduct the day patrol, sorry”

“It’s okay” Kisaragi replied “I’ll conduct the perimeter patrol. I don’t like fighting much but just patrolling shouldn’t be too hard on my hair or skin” Harry blinked at that even as Fubuki recorded it and the purple haired girl left.

“Well that was odd” Harry finally commented.

“Kisaragi-chan is like that, among other things” at Harry’s confused look Fubuki decided to clarify “We’re all copies of the original ship’s spirit, but when we die the original gets some of our memories and such. So later copies often know things that would seem out of place for the original to know” Fubuki shock her head a moment before pulling some papers from…somewhere, and handing them to Harry “anyway could you look over these reports and sign them admiral. I need to talk to Jintsuu-san a moment then I’ll come send them in” Harry nodded and took the papers while the rest trooped out.

All and all Harry thought that the meeting had gone fairly well.

BREAK.

“What did you wish to talk to me about Fubuki-san” Jintsuu asked as the pair walked down the hall. Fubuki took a moment to order her mind before she tried to express what she was thinking.

“Are you going to try for the Secretary position?” Jintsuu blinked in surprise at the question.

“What brought this on?” The cruiser asked back “is the admiral that hard to work with?”

“No nothing like that” Fubuki backpedaled “at least not yet or intentionally” Fubuki sighed before trying to explain it again “if he’s as…clueless and he’s alluding to then I think a higher tonnage girl might be a better choice to help him” the destroyer then sighed deeply before continuing “I also think he’s far more stressed then he’s letting on, and he’s not showing it because he’s focused on setting up the base right now.”

“Well I’ll be his acting secretary today and evaluate how he’s doing” Jintsuu replied after a few moments of though “And between Kisaragi and the rest of us we should be able to get him to relax at least a little bit.”

“Thank you Jintsuu-san” Fubuki replied before they returned to the Admiral’s Office to find Harry still looking over the papers she given him earlier “Admiral Jintsuu-san has agreed to help you for the rest of the day while I get rest” Harry looked up from the papers and nodded.

“Thank you for volunteering Jintsuu. Have a good rest Fubuki” Harry said, before he returned to the paperwork. Fubuki smiled even if the lack of honorifics still threw her a bit and headed for bed while Jintsuu moved around the desk to see what Harry was working on.

BREAK.

Later that evening found Jintsuu trying not to cry. Jintsuu didn’t think any of her iterations had had to deal with someone with so little knowledge of what the navy even was. And it appeared to be annoying Harry just as much as it was annoying Jintsuu. He flat out admitted that wizards (and boy was that a hard subject to get around) didn’t even have a military AT ALL, let alone a navy. The closes they had, as far as Harry knew, was a glorified police force.

Jintsuu had found herself basically having to explain everything from scratch and in minutia just so Harry would have a complete understanding of how things worked. At least Harry was a halfway attentive student who wanted to understand the subject, otherwise Jintsuu probably would have mutinied right then and there, something which anyone who had or had worked with a Jintsuu new was damn hard to achieve. Even as it was, she was considering pulling Kisaragi aside tonight and seeing how she’d have to compensate the destroyer for a couple good blow jobs, something again she couldn’t remember any previous Jintsuu needing to do.

The fact that she might also have to introduce Harry to Kisaragi’s primary trade, that of stress relief, boggled her mind as well.

And she’d seen that Harry was probably going to need it. While it hadn’t come up directly, Jintsuu was sure that Harry had a lot of stress built up as a wizard as well, just like Fubuki had suspected. She didn’t know what was causing the stress, but it was there if Harry started thinking in that direction.

But right now, they were all gathered to the summoning using the cruiser essence that Fubuki an Co had collected during yesterday’s patrol.

The Summoning Room door stopped glowing and a few moments later the door was practically thrown open. Standing there striking a pose was a girl a little shorter and slightly less curvy than Jintsuu wearing the same outfit with her dark hair up in hair balls on the sides of her head.

“Hey, hey Idol of the fleet Naka-chan has arrived!”

‘Screw Kisaragi!’ Jintsuu thought ‘I need a beer.’

BREAK.

Waking up to the feeling of a semi-naked girl in his arms was something Harry decided he could grow to like. Fubuki had convinced Harry that do to the heat and humidity he should wear as little as possible to bed, something Harry had initially resisted cause Fubuki was sleeping in the same bed, but spending nights drenched in sweat changed his tune fairly quickly. He’d been nervous the first time he crawled into bed with Fubuki in just a pair of shorts but waking up the next morning dry was worth it. Also worth it was directly feeling Fubuki’s soft, smooth skin against his and hugging the girl to him just felt right. And Fubuki encouraged Harry to be physical with her, even going as far as removing her bra and letting Harry feel up her small breasts. They ended up having a small make out session that morning before they’d gotten up fully for the day.

But now it was time to earn they keep.

Harry straightened his Admiral’s cap before entering his office with Fubuki directly behind him to find most of his other…should he refer to them as ships or girls? Stand in two lines in front of his desk waiting for him. Jintsuu and Naka were one line while the other was led by Inazuma with Ikazuchi, Kisaragi and Pope behind her. When she noticed Harry enter Jintsuu snapped to a more vertical posture with her legs together and her arms straight against her sides.

“ATTEN-TION!” at Jintsuu’s call the other girls snapped into a similar tight posture. Harry walked behind his desk and, at Fubuki’s prompting, release the gathering back to ‘at ease’ before sitting himself down.

“Pope since you just got off night patrol your released to go get some sleep” Pope tiredly smiled and saluted Harry before slipping out of the room “Kisaragi-chan your also released to begin your patrol” Kisaragi also saluted and smile before leaving. The day before while Jintsuu had be teaching Harry…well basically everything, she had made it clear to Harry that many of the Japanese girls (Well she’d said ships but Harry still had trouble figuring out how that worked) and the ethnically Japanese admirals would be uncomfortable if he didn’t use some kind of ‘honorific’ with their names or titles. To remedy this, she’d taught him some of the basic honorifics and how they should be used.

“Fubuki dear, would you present the intelligence that command sent to us yesterday, everyone please move in show it’s easier to see what Fubuki’s talking about”

“Of course Admiral” Fubuki responded as she pulled a series of files out and moved a mobile sector map closer.

“According to Command the landing they attempted on our island several days ago is part of a push they’ve been making in our sector to split Senior Admiral Richardson to the north from Senior Admiral Shimada to the south. To counter this we and Commodore Richardson have been tasked with setting up bases in this sub-sector and to engage the Abyssals as much as possible” everyone did their best to follow along as Fubuki placed pins on the map, especially Harry.

“The Abyssals have apparently set up a base on atoll J23, about one hundred thirty odd miles to our east-nor-east. As it is closer to us then to Commodore Richardson it is our responsibility to either destroy, or at least contain, it. That is all Admiral” Harry nodded before turning back to the other girls.

“Thank you Fubuki” Harry said as Fubuki moved back to stand beside his chair “Are there any questions or suggestions?” Harry asked. The various girls looked at each other for a few moments before Jintsuu spoke up.

“Admiral, Permission to make a suggestion?” at Harry’s nod Jintsuu continued “I suggest we conducted a recon in force with all vessels present.” Harry nodded along before indicating that Jintsuu should continue “Sir without any reconnaissance assets of our own we can’t take the risk of sending out a small force to investigate this.”

“Not that we have a large force anyway” Ikazuchi quipped.

“However, we cannot leave a possible threat that close to us in our current state. Therefore, we most go in like the atoll is crawling with Abyssal forces and be ready to do as much damage as possible before retreating” Harry nodded before turning slightly to Jintsuu.

“Very well. Jintsuu-san you shall submit your plan for this operation by noon, then you shall lead said operation. Understood?”

“Yes sir” Jintsuu answered as she stood a little straighter.

“Then we’ll reconvene after lunch to launch the operation, dismissed” Harry said, with all the girls saluting him again before all but Jintsuu left the room to get some more sleep while Jintsuu stayed to use the maps in the Operations Room to make her plans.

“Well then, I’m going to go check on how the airstrip is coming” Harry said to Fubuki as he stood from his desk.

“Very well admiral” Fubuki replied.

BREAK.

The taskforce left later that evening to begin its run to atoll J23 on a doglegged course, with luck they should arrive at the target around one am. Harry meanwhile had collected Pope before she went on her patrol and the pair was now standing outside the Summoning Room as fairies load it with resources.

“So, who are we trying to summon sir?” asked Pope as she stood next to Harry.

“We’re not trying to summon a ship Pope; we’re trying to summon equipment. Specifically, we’re trying to summon some aircraft for reconnaissance and aircover” Harry replied as he stuck a summoning ticket to the door “and Fubuki told me that summoning equipment can be a little…finicky at best, so she recommended that I have a ship with me for ‘spiritual weight’.”

“Then why didn’t you do this with the others before they left?” Pope asked, slightly confused.

“Because Fubuki also told me that the ships present can effect who or what is summoned. We’ve all noticed how you’ve been turtling up more and more Pope” Harry gave the blushing destroyer a side eye as he continued “And Fubuki thought that you would feel a little better if the aircover was made up of American or allied planes” the Summoning room stopped glowing and Harry approached the door and opened it. Sitting on the floor in the middle of the room was a biplane with an enclosed cockpit. The upper wing was bright yellow, the fuselage and lower wing were white while the tail was blue. Sitting in the back seat was a fairy in flying leathers while another fairy was sitting on the upper wing. Laying next to the plane was one large and two small pontoons.

“Hello there, I’m Harry Potter, the admiral of this base. Who are_?”

“Hey hey hey…hey” the fairy on the wing responded while holding up a tiny file, which became full sized once it was in Harry’s hands.

“You fly SOC Seagull utility and observation planes?” the fairy nodded and then it and Harry got into a discussion of what the Seagull was capable of for a few minutes before other fairies arrived to transport the plane and crew to the airstrip. Then the Summoning Room was reloaded, with Harry specifying more Ammo and Steel this time, and a new ticket attached. When to room stopped glowing Harry and Pope again opened the door and found a plane on the floor. It shared a similar paint scheme to the first with the addition of a thick blue band around the fuselage just behind the cockpit and a blue nose. The forward fuselage of this plane was also more barrel-like then the first and the landing gear was beefier. Harry introduced himself to the crew and found out that it was an F3F carrier fighter. As the plane was also being transported to the Airstrip and Pope left to relieve Kisaragi on patrol Harry stood outside the Summoning room looking over the supply report and thinking. They still had enough to operate for awhile even if he used half of it right now. Thinking of how much it had taken to summon Jintsuu and the fact that he might need heavier ships soon (and Harry was starting to get used to thinking of them both as girls and as ships) Harry decided to go for it. He had the fairies load half the remaining supplies as well as just over half the remain bauxite into the Summoning Room and slapped a tag on it. Waiting as the room glowed Harry figured he would probably get an earful from Fubuki and probably also Jintsuu, but he also figured that they’d need the firepower of a larger ship soon. When the door opened Harry found himself looking at a black-haired girl around his age with dark eyes. She wore a scarlet top with large droopy sleeves tied back with a dark blue rope, a knee length, dark blue, pleated skirt, white stockings and boat-shaped thick wooden sandals.

“Hello, I’m the aircraft carrier Houshou. Though I maybe inexperience, I look forward to your leadership” Houshou said in a soft voice as she bowed, which Harry returned.

“I’m Harry Potter, admiral of this base” Harry then stepped aside and motioned the new girl down the hall “Everyone else is out at the moment and its getting pretty late, so if you’ll follow me, I’ll show you to a room and you can meet everyone in the morning” nodding Houshou followed Harry until he found an empty room “Here you go” Harry said as he opened the door and stepped aside.

“Thank you” Houshou responded demurely as she walked past, then she turned and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before stepping back and bowing again “Good night admiral” she then softly closed the door. Harry stood there and blinked a couple of times before he shrugged to himself and headed back to the Operations Room, he was going to stay near the radio’s tonight in case something happened.

But when Harry reached his destination, he found Kisaragi standing by the door.

“Kisaragi-chan?” Kisaragi looked up and smiled.

“Good evening Admiral. Fubuki asked me to keep you company tonight” Kisaragi said as she bowed slightly, which drew Harry to the fact that all she was wearing was a thin robe, a skippy pair of panties, slippers and nothing else.

“I was going to stay in the Operations Room tonight, to keep an ear to the radio’s” Harry said as he tried to get his blush under control. Kisaragi just smiled.

“Fubuki informed me of your plan admiral, so I set up a cot in the Operations Room for us” Harry blinked before nodding, and the pair entered the room to find the cot ready with a pad and some light blankets and pillows. It had also been setup within arms reach on the radio receivers. Harry changed for bed as had become his habit in the last couple of days and found a place on the cot. Kisaragi meanwhile had setup the radios so that they would hear if a communication came in. Then she turned to join Harry in the cot, kicking off her slippers and dropping the robe along the way before slipping under the covers with a massively blushing Harry. Now basically laying on Harry, Kisaragi gave Harry a kiss on the lips before snuggling into his chest. Harry’s mind froze for several moments as he tried to process what was happening before he mentally sighed and pulled the destroyer closer. He was definitely going to talk to Fubuki when she got back.

BREAK.

The next morning found a tired Pope slipping into the Headquarters after a bubbly Kisaragi had relieved her from patrol. Normally she’d just go straight to bed, but this morning she was hungry and decided to stop by the kitchen first for some food. She pulled the door open and had taken several steps into the room when a voice stopped her cold.

“Good morning destroyer-san, are you hungry?” A now wide-awake Pope looked up to see a Japanese ship standing in front of the stove looking contritely at the selection of foods available. Pope immediately started to back out of the room, but a call for the ship stopped her. Standing nearly frozen in place as the soft padding of slippered feet approached her, poor Pope nearly jumped as a pair of arms gently wrapped around her.

“Don’t be like that dear, your safe here. I won’t hurt you nor will I allow any other to hurt you” Pope didn’t quite relax, but she did allow the larger ship to lead her back to the counter “So what would you like for breakfast dear? Though I’m sorry to say that we don’t have much variety at the moment.”

“Just some fired potatoes with vegetables and an egg please” Pope answered as to furiously paged through her recognition charts trying to find the carrier before her. Pope finally identified the carrier as she was placing a plate of food in front of her.

“Thank you, Houshou-san” Houshou smiled at the little destroyer.

“Your welcome, but you haven’t identified yourself to me” Pope swallowed the bite she’d been chewing before turning and bowing slightly to the motherly carrier.

“My apologies. I’m destroyer two twenty-five, USS Pope.”

“Then it nice to meet you Pope-chan” Houshou replied as she patted the destroyer’s head before she returned to working the stove while Pope ate. Neither said anything for the next twenty minutes and Pope was just about to take her plate to the sink when a racket filled the air, shortly there after the kitchen door was opened again and Naka, Inazuma and Ikazuchi tramped in. On spotting Pope Inazuma hurried over and gave the American a soft hug.

“Good morning Pope-chan” then Inazuma noticed a smiling Houshou and cheer “Houshou-san, you’re here!”

“Yes, I am Inazuma-chan. But I think Pope-chan wants to go to bed” Houshou responded with one of her gentle smiles. Inazuma looked over and noticed Pope looking droopy and yawning before she nodded.

“That’s okay” Inazuma said with a nod as she released Pope “But I want to talk to you later Pope-chan” Pope nodded before taking her plate to the sink and leaving.

Her bed was calling after all.

BREAK.

“And that concludes our reports on the operation admiral” Jintsuu finished as she stood at attention in front of Harry’s desk with Fubuki at her side. Harry nodded as he looked over the sheet of paper that they’d used to record everything they’d recovered on the mission. They had easily recovered enough Steel, Ammo and Fuel to replace what he’d used to summon Houshou with extra ta boot. There were also now three spirit balls now being purified for summoning, a cruiser and two destroyers.

“How likely is it that you sank everything?” Harry asked.

“I’d say about ninety five percent admiral. There’s always a chance something snuck out, but we’re sure we got everything” Jintsuu answered.

“How did everything go last night?” Fubuki asked.

“Very good all things considered” Harry nodded to himself before continuing “We now have both a scout/utility squadron as we as a fighter squadron getting settled in at the airstrip. I also summoned the carrier Houshou last night.” Both Jintsuu and Fubuki perked up at that.

“Houshou here?” Jintsuu asked. When Harry nodded an affirmative the cruiser smiled “that’s good, Houshou is really good at teaching new admirals how to operate carrier forces, she’ll also be a great help around the base.”

“That’s good to know, but I think I’ve keep you both from your beds for long enough” Harry said as he stood up, the two girls saluting “Just finish the reports for tomorrows communications and we’ll call it good.” The pair nodded before both turned to leave, but Fubuki delayed long enough to give Harry a good kiss on the lips, which surprised him. She also added a bit of hip to her walk to their room and a wink as the door closed. Which confused Harry greatly before he started blushing. It was almost a blessing when someone rapped on the office door. Harry opened it to find Houshou standing there demurely.

“Yes Houshou-san?”

“Admiral, I’d like to discuss a supply problem with you” the demure carrier stated after raising from a shallow bow. Harry stepped aside and allowed the carrier to enter before shutting the door and returning to his seat.

“So what seems to be the problem Houshou-san?” Harry asked.

“I was going through the supplies since I haven’t been assigned any duties yet, and outside of a few bulk items I have found a…lack…of any protein or spices. I understand that this is a new base admiral but_” Houshou stopped when Harry held up a hand.

“Houshou-san I am completely aware of the present food situation” Harry stated firmly “The first I knew that I would be an admiral, let alone commanding this base, was when I appeared in this very office a few days ago. Ever since then I have been reacting to everything that has happened. Tomorrow I’m supposed to send in a weekly report, in which I’ll be able to request additional supplies” Harry then sighed as he had seen Houshou flinch a couple of time during his near rant, so he got up, stepped around his desk and gave the petite carrier a hug “Sorry, but I have literally heard some variation of ‘we lack supplies’ from every new ship to arrive at least once.”

“Its okay admiral, I should have known better, but if I may make a suggestion?” Harry nodded his accent. An hour later the first two standing orders were posted to a bulletin board outside his office door.

(Standing Order #1)  
(Until farther notices this base is undergoing supply restrictions.)  
(Therefore, it is aloud that any ship may gather whatever foodstuffs they wish.)

(Standing Order #2)  
(To supplement our limited resources, Resource gathering missions shall be organized and participation in such is mandatory.)

BREAK.

That evening as everyone gathered for the next batch of summoning’s Harry thought back on how the day had gone. After his meeting with Houshou and the posting of the new orders, Harry had pick up the fishing gear he’d found and headed back to the dock. As he had sat there waiting for a bite, he had seen Houshou moving around the beach. She also had Inazuma and Ikazuchi with her. Evidently, they’d be looking for shellfish, cause when harry had arrived at the kitchen with a couple of fish later he’d found the trio preparing a small basket of clams. The result was the dinner that night was the best some had had in a week.

Now they were getting ready to welcome more ships to the base. Harry had decided to start with the cruiser. The door opened to reveal a girl with an athletic by curvy figure, especially her chest, long brown hair that curled towards the tips and brown eyes. She wore a green sailor blouse with short sleeves and dark green cuffs and collar. A dark green, mid-thigh length pleated skirt, black knee socks and leather loafers.

“Hello, I’m Ooi, a Kuma-class light cruiser. I’m glad to make your acquaintance” Ooi said while giving a short bow. Harry returned her greeting before directing her to the other cruisers, then he had the fairies re-prepare the room. Several minutes later the door opened for the first of the destroyers. The girl that emerged was rather petite, along the same lines as Kisaragi and also had long purple hair, but it reached almost to her ankles, and that was with a thick yellow ribbon holding it up slightly. She was wearing a pink top with long baggy sleeves, a long, red, pleated skirt with white cherry blossoms on it that reached mid-ankle, which was were her leather, moderately heeled boots started.

“I’m Kamikaze, first of the Kamikaze-class destroyers, sorry if I keep you waiting!” the girl near shouted cheerfully which almost made Harry laugh even as he greeted her and directed her to the rest of the destroyers.

The next destroyer summoned was a black-haired girl with a figure similar to Fubuki’s but slightly shorter and stockier. She wore a black, short sleeved top with white cuffs and collar along with a red scarf, a pleated black, short skirt, black knee socks and leather loafers.

“Hello everyone, I’m Shigure of the Shiratsuyu-class, I’m pleased to meet you” Shigure had a quiet, demure voice in Harry’s opinion. Once he’d pointed Shigure in the direction of the other destroyers he’d dismissed them all for the night had headed back to his room, Fubuki not far behind him. After undressing and crawling into bed Harry felt Fubuki snuggle into him, her bare chest pressed against his. Harry considered bringing up his questions about Kisaragi but decided that now wasn’t the time. Instead he decided to enjoy Fubuki’s soft skin and body warmth as they drifted off to sleep.

BREAK.

“I would like to announce that do to the increase in the number of available ships we are going to rework the work assignments” Harry stated as he sat behind his desk for the morning meet, Fubuki at her normal place by his chair.

“We will be dividing the fleet into three groups, a patrol force, a raiding force and a general duty/defense force. The patrol will conduct surface patrols in areas of possible Abyssal activity. The raiding force will be sent to attack know targets or reinforce the patrol force if they get into trouble, and the general duty force will take care of the chores around the base during the day, conduct night patrols and defend against any attacks which reach the base itself. Houshou-san will join any of these groups if we or she feels they need air support outside of the base’s own air group. Are there any questions?”

“Who’s assigned where admiral” Shigure asked nervously.

“Currently, Jintsuu will lead the raiding force while Naka leads the patrol force and Ooi leads the defense force” Harry explained “with Jintsuu will be Fubuki and Shigure while Naka has Inazuma and Ikazuchi and Ooi has Kisaragi, Kamikaze and Pope. Houshou-san will join whichever group need air support the most, when she isn’t helping out around the base” Houshou smiled and nodded her agreement “most of the patrolling with be done by the base’s utility planes while our new fighter squadron provides a CAP, feel free to call on them when ever you need more eyes. Does everyone understand the changes?” everyone nodded their agreement and headed for their duties. Soon Naka and the twins were slipping out of the harbor to begin their patrol while Ooi began organizing a list of chores that needed doing while grumbling under her breath, and Jintsuu brought a list of possible targets for her group to hit. And even with that was done Harry had to go organize the CAP and recon flights.

It was just about ten o’clock when Harry finally finished and headed for the kitchen to get some food. There he found Houshou cooking and she gave him the now awfully familiar potato, eggs and veg breakfast plate. Finishing that Harry headed back to the office to start on his weekly report. Once he got that done and delivered to Ooi, who was manning the radios, and after checking in was the others Harry headed for the docks to try to catch something for dinner and relax a little.

Little did Harry know that this would become his basic routine for the rest of the summer, with some variation as new shipgirls arrived.

Chapter End.


End file.
